The population of the United States is aging rapidly, and older adults are at risk for social isolation due to physical problems and loss of loved ones. The current Internet technology has a great potential to enhance older adults' psychological well-being by providing social support through the use of computers. Based on prior research findings in sociology, communications, and informatics, a model that explains relationships among computer-mediated social network (CMSN), perceived social support from CMSN, and psychological well-being of community dwelling older adults has been proposed. The primary aim of this study is to test the proposed model. The model hypothesizes that: (1) CMSN has a direct effect on perceived social support; (2) CMSN has a direct effect on psychological well-being; (3)perceived social support from CMSN has a direct effect on psychological well-being; and (4) selected factors associated with the Internet use will influence CMSN. A single group descriptive study will be conducted employing a sample of 250 older adults from senior centers and retirement communities who received Internet training provided by Eldertek, LLC. Data will be collected via an electronic mail survey. Descriptive statistics will be used to describe the sample, and bivariate correlations will be used to evaluate simple correlations among variables. Structural Equation Modeling will be used to test the fit of the model with the data. This study will contribute to the current understanding of the impact of computer use on the psychological well-being of older adults.